Silly Little Items, Like Pens
by heavy.sighs.and.sad.goodbyes
Summary: Have Sharpay and Gabriella gone a little too far with this fight, or is it considered normal to be fighting over a pen?


Silly Little Items, Like Pens

**Silly Little Items, Like Pens**

It all started over a pen. That's it. A pen. A light-blue, uni-ball pen. A fine-ink pen, and she coveted it.

It was Troy's pen. He didn't use it very often, since it wasn't the right color to do homework with. The teachers wanted the students to write in either dark blue or black ink. He didn't really mind though.

He saw Gabriella staring at it one day in study hall.

"You want it?" he asked her obligingly. Since she was his girlfriend, he knew that it was nice to give her a gift every once in a while.

She smiled and nodded slightly. He tossed it to her and she caught it with ease. She smiled again as she looked the pen over. Because Troy hadn't used it often, it was still full of ink.

She leaned over and kissed Troy gently. "Thanks," she said in a soft, gentle, almost inaudible voice. She sat back in her seat and uncapped the pen.

Troy smiled and got out another pen. Sure, that had been his favorite pen, but Gabriella was worth it.

Sharpay had seen the whole exchange. She narrowed her eyes. She was going to do whatever it took to get that pen. That pen was going to be hers, whether Gabriella liked it or not.

As study hall ended, Sharpay watched Gabriella closely, waiting for her to drop the pen. She didn't. She clutched it tightly and placed it carefully in her pencil case. Sharpay scowled. This was getting difficult. But she could do it.

She walked down the hallway, out of sight so Gabriella wouldn't see her. She quickly and swiftly bumped Gabriella roughly. Gabriella didn't notice. In the halls of East High, being shoved wasn't abnormal.

Sharpay watched with delight as the pencil case dropped. When Gabriella turned the corner, not noticing that she had dropped her pencil case, Sharpay quickly and swiftly snatched it.

She rummaged around for a while until she found what she was looking for. Lying there, along with perhaps a dozen other pens, was the most beautiful pen of them all, and now she had it.

She laughed evilly and headed of to Biology.

When she got there, she handed Gabriella her pencil case.

"Here you go, Gabriella. You dropped this in the hallway and I knew that I just had to return it right away," she told Gabriella with a smirk. Gabriella smiled and thanked her before turning back towards the front of the room. Sharpay sat back in her seat and watched as Gabriella rummaged around in her pencil case.

Sharpay smirked and took the pen out, uncapped it, and began to doodle on her paper, waiting to see the look of hatred on Gabriella's face when she saw Sharpay with the pen.

Gabriella did a triple-take when she realized that Sharpay had her pen. She twisted her face into the angriest look she had ever made and lunged at Sharpay. Sharpay ducked, but not quickly enough. Gabriella knocked her out of the chair and by now the whole class was around them, chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

And indeed they did. They screamed at each other, took mad punches, and pulled each others hair.

People were laughing, but they didn't care. They were battling over a pen. That pen was the only thing each of them wanted.

Among the crowd around them were their friends, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Martha, and Ryan. This was the only class they all had together. They all gasped as the two girls rolled on the floor, knocking into desks and chairs. Chad, Jason, and Zeke cheered the girls on along with the rest of the class.

Gabriella and Sharpay didn't see their friends, however. They were far too busy fighting over who would get the pen.

Sharpay pulled Gabriella up off the floor by her hair and slammed her against the wall. Gabriella whimpered in pain as she snatched the pen out of Sharpay's hand. Sharpay gasped and snatched it back.

Troy knew what was going to happen and quickly ran out of the school, out to his car, and out of the parking lot. He had an idea.

As they snatched the pen back and forth, the cap came off. As the cap came off, the ink cartridge pulled out and squirted ink all over both Sharpay and Gabriella.

They steeped back from each other and looked down at their clothes.

All over Sharpay was the light-blue ink. It was in her hair, on her pink shirt and shoes. Gabriella had most of it on her face. It was on her chin, forehead, and cheeks. Luckily none had gotten into her mouth.

Just then the teacher walked in. Ms. Singer gasped and gave the girls a week of detention, starting that day after school.

The girls sighed and sat down. Perhaps it was for the best that neither of them had gotten the pen.

That day after school, Troy stopped by detention with a bag in hand.

Sharpay and Gabriella looked at him oddly as he silently pulled two items from the bag.

A pink pen for Sharpay, and a green pen for Gabriella. Both fine ink, and both their favorite colors.

They smiled at Troy and took the pens. They looked at each other and hugged.

So it's true. Silly little items, like pens, can bring people closer together.

**A/N: Weird story, I know. But I had an idea. My friend actually did take my pen. Well. I took it from this boy in my class and then she took it from me, and I got really mad. (I did not beat her up, though.) We were studying electrons and coefficients or whatever in Science that day and I wrote this story instead. I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!**


End file.
